Finding Forgiveness
by Prexistence
Summary: Kurt deals with the lost of Mystique while all the XMen get prepared for battle against Apocalypse Oneshot


Disclaimer: i do not own x men evolution or any of the characters blah blah blah. so ha now u can't sue me. also this is my first fic, not of evolution well yeah of evolution but ever. if anyone actually does read this plzz b kind if u review.

Warning this does contain part spoilers for the Impact episode

Kurt sat in his bedroom shocked, he could not believe she could of done that. Rogue of all people he thought would understand, but obviously he thought wrong. He was still having flash backs of what she had done to their mother, his mother.

Kurt's POV

I still remember how i felt vhen Mystique vas given to the Brotherhood by the Professor. She didn't belong there with them, she belonged with someone with people who would actually try and help her get out of the stone prison she was in. I had tried to ask Rogue for help thinking she would for the fact Mystique was her mother also. I guess i was wrong on that account. She would rather have our mother stand there for eternity not being able to move than to help her. I decided to go on my own to help her instead. So i had teleported to the Brotherhood.

Vhen i got there i looked in the window, i felt my blood start to boil vhen i saw vhat they vere doing. Toad vas actually sitting on her and Blob was caring her by her foot like she vas a object and not even a living thing. I vanted to take them both on vhen they had said "we can use her as a fountain or to scare away the crows or garbage man". How dare they speak of her like that. Vhen they had finally left i teleported inside the Brotherhood mansion and vas about ready to take her vhen Vanda showed up. I didn't vant to fight anyone i just vanted to take my mother away from this place. It"s not like they vould really miss having their entertainment taken away. I begged Wanda "Please, she is my mother" i said in a sadden voice. Vanda actually let me take her. I guess not all the Brotherhood vas as nasty as some of them vere.

I had set my mother in the middle of the room, trying to figure out a plan to get her back. I had kinda vished i had closed the door at that time. Rogue had pasted my room. She did not look to happy, she vanted Mystque out of the house and even threatened if i did not remove her from the house she vould. I didn't know vhat to do I turned towards Mystique and i saw something that not many had ever seen, a tear running down the stone face of her. I took her to the Professor and Mr. McCoy. The Professor had said that she was trapped in her own mutation. I vas not gonna give up on her.

I returned to my room and sat back on my bed thinking of vhat to do. How could i save her? Then it had hit me. I could ask that lady that had helped mother earlier in her life. I took Mystique to the gazebo in the forest to make sure none of the other X-Men saw her and decided to finish her off. Then i had teleported to the Brotherhood mansion once more. I popped right in front of Vanda, guess i kinda scared her cause she knocked me off the vindow. She screamed and told me i didn't belong around here. I looked up at her sympathetically and begged her to make a appointment vith Agatha Hawkness. I knew out of everyone vho vould know how to get Mystique back to normal that lady vould know how to do it. To my luck Vanda had agreed. I thanked her and vent back to the gazebo.

It had been almost two hours, I started pacing up and down the gazebo, thinking the vorst and thinking the best. Vhat if she could not help Mystique, but vhat if she could? A shadow vas moving from the fog from the forest. A woman vearing a hooded robe stepped forward and pulled their hood down. Mrs Hawkness had arrived. I asked her if there was anything she could do to help Mystique. The old lady valked up to Mystique and put her hand on her cheek and turned towards me. "There is nothing i can do child, but there is something she can do".

I turned back towards the fog another figure vas valking towards this vay and to my surprise it vas Rogue. I valked to her she looked confused like she didn't know how she had gotten to this place, like destiny had called her to come. Mrs. Hawkness valked told Rogue right there that she vas the only person who could stop the torment and put it all to a end, all she had to do vas absorb the mutation. At that point i had gotten a little scared. Sure i vanted my mother back, but i did not vant to sacrifice someone else that i cared for. Agatha had said after that though all Rogue had to do vas touch Mystique for one second and it vould be enough for her to regain her own mutation back. I had for the first time that day felt hope over joy myself. My mother could finally come back and i could finally be able to save her from her hatred and anger.

It all had disappeared vhen Rogue letting her anger get the best of her pushing the one who had taken care of her vhen she vas a child over the cliff. Rogue did have reasons for being angry vith Mystique, but sending a person to their death is not something anyone should be punished for. I vatched in shock as she had fallen down the cliff helplessly. I had tried to save her, to reach her before she vould crumble into nothing. I teleported down to vhere she should of fallen but i vas a little off and i vatched as she turned from one piece to a million and never be able to be heard or seen again.

I am so lost now, the only person that had the same blood as me has been destroyed. I don't know if i could talk to Rogue, I vant to forgive her. That moment she had pushed our mother over vas the moment i didn't know if i could count on her. She had said she didn't vant to be like Mystique, but i knew she was starting to turn into the part of Mystique that vas cold and bitter and vanted nothing to do vith anyone, only vanting power. I could talk to the Professor about all this maybe, but i don't know if i could after all he vas the one vho had given my mother to those heartless mutants vho just acted like she vas a object to be sat on and not a creature.

I guess that is vhy i am here. At the old church in Bayville, praying for a way to forgive those vho have caused me pain in this last week. It even makes me feel better to pray. I pray for Rogue may she find the light and turn away from the darkness. I pray for the Brotherhood may they be able to stop their horrid ways and to help others. I pray for Magneto, yes even him, he had helped my mother when she was lost. He may be the reason vhy she had dropped my down the vaterfall vhen i was a baby, but i am finding it in my heart to forgive him for that. I pray that the vorld vill not fall to Apocalypse. I pray for the people who do not understand about mutants and think ve are all out to kill them. And finally i pray for my mother may she be able to finally be in peace and no longer be tormented by her anger and hatred. I love you mom.

Millenia: yes yes I HAVE REDONE THIS CHAPTER!

Prexistance: no u didn't u sat back and fell alseep while i did it

Millenia: no i did it cause NOW the story looks better than how u did it before

Prexistance: u did squat, well it has been revised w/ Kurt's german accent the best i could do of it and made sure all things were spelled right.

Millenia: Also a special thanks to Electric Russian and keemew2 for noticing some of the errors so we were able to fix them.


End file.
